


The First Sign of Spring

by sugarpixi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: He lost everything. Life lost all it's color. His heart became an eternal winter. Until he ran into her.





	The First Sign of Spring

Disclaimer : I don't own Mystic Messenger, Cheritz does. 

A/n: A companion piece to the Vandy X Rika inaction drawing with them walking together at a park. Au. Of course. Also taking some inspiration from Tet ily <3

The First Sign of Spring 

He just lost everything. Everything dear to him, burned to ashes. When he arrived on the scene they were already half way done in their attempt to rescue his family inside. However, it was all in vain. There was barely anything left of his wife or his child. Vanderwood was completely and utterly alone. After the hard blow in his life Vanderwood spent many days just aimlessly wandering. He took up freelancing jobs to survive. But he had no real place to go and he didn't really want a place to stay. It wouldn't feel right. It wouldn't ease his loneliness in fact he theorized that perhaps it would make him even lonelier... Vanderwood found sanctuary in a park near his old home. When his mind was full or when he couldn't find a job... he would spend hours just walking around the park. He would pass by the same trees... the same plants. But it was like time stopped. It was perpetually winter in his life. He couldn't appreciate the green of the grass or the blossoms in full bloom. But one day he ran into her. Her mere presence brought color to to his world and shed light unto the darkness. She had appeared right behind him and started with a simple greeting. He had to rub his eyes as if to adjust to the brightness of her aura or believe that someone like her existed who could stir something inside of him like his wife and his child. "I've seen you around here.. many times." Her voice was soft and sweet like a gentle breeze. He didn't respond. Yeah, so what? He said internally. But he didn't really feel like communicating with anyone. Especially someone who looked unreal and out of place in his miserable life.  
"You're a good person. I can tell," she continued trying to keep up with him. She was much shorter than him and he had longer legs. But she seemed determined to keep going. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. Since the incident he doesn't remember doing very good things. "But you also seem so sad..." she added. She clasped her hands behind her back, pressing her shoulders against her ears as she tried to peer into his face. He did not break his focus and kept on looking ahead. 

"My name is Rika!" She said brightly..she had stopped walking right then to give him a smile He walked a couple of steps ahead to test and see if she wanted to follow him. But he didn't hear anything. So he turned to look and it was the first time he really looked at her. She stood still and it looked like she was trying to catch her breath. Her hair fell over like soft yellow petals. She herself looked like a flower. 

"I'm sorry if I was a bother..." She said shuffling towards his stopped form. "I don't believe anyone should be alone... if you need a place... you can contact me. Here you go!" With that she gave him her card. Their hands brushed against each other slightly and he he flinched at the contact. After handing him the card she ran ahead of him awkwardly as if she was embarrassed. When she was a pretty good distance away she yelled to him. "I hope to hear from you!!!!" She continued to run as the sun lowered the sky darkening. Yet, everything was still bright and warm with because of her smile. He looked down at the card she put in his hand. "Rika's Fundraising Association...." he murmured barely above a whisper. He looked up as if he still expected to see her even though he knew she would be long gone. He was hesitant but he felt curious and compelled.

A/N: I don't know if the ending is satisfying for me. I think maybe it could be better somehow. But that is where the cookie crumbled when I typed it. This was written for the Mystic Messenger RFA Amino challenge. Hope you like it! R/R.


End file.
